An Ironic Lovestory 3
by dRAGoNaRieLLE
Summary: Well, this part has maybe 2 out 10 romace in it, but at this point, school is still awkward, Sora is trying to sort things out, Izzy's messed up and Kari's close to breaking down. Figure out who I am and win something not too big but anyway. Have fun...


I'm so sorry, but this is not an Izzy-Mimi fic....I'm so sorry! Okay, thats done with. Ooh, and read the end for info about my contest thats not really big but anyway....  
-----------------------------------  
An Ironic Lovestory 3  
  
Tai and Sora were walking to school together. A normal occurence. But this was different. Tai knew Sora was worried about Mimi and Matt, and Tai himself was worried about the two. He had called Matt, who had refused to talk to anyone, and Sora had had what she called a very 'disturbing' call to Mimi.  
  
And Sora would not say one word about the subject at hand.  
  
So Tai walked, hands in his pockets, orange Billabong sirt blowing lifelessly in the wind, usual bored typical teenager look on his face. He cast an occasional glance in Sora'd direcrion, observing her sad yet determined to be nice look in her eye, shimmering hair and relaxed yet I Have A Purpose stride. She was so pretty, Tai thought. Then again, life is full of surprises.  
  
And what the fuck was that supposed to mean?  
  
Tai shook his head. I am so stupid, he thought.  
  
They stopped near the school ann Tai turned Sora to face up. "Sora," he said urgently, "you gotta tell me whats up."  
  
"But-but..." Sora sucked in a deep breath. "Damn, all of this is y'know, fucked up. I cant believe Mimi did that."  
  
"Okay, what exactly did she do again?" Tai asked. A tear fell down Sora's cheek. 'I hope I never do that to Tai,' she thought. 'I like him, I guess.'  
  
"She, um, she kind of walked out on him during their only dance." Sora shrugged, then sighed painfully. "Poor Mimi."  
  
"Poor Matt," Tai remarked. "I hope they can sort things out."  
  
"Mimi's probably not even making it to school today," Sora pointed out.  
  
"Neither is Matt," agreed Tai. He took Sora's hand and held it lightly, friendly. "Lets just relax, okay. Dont get too stressed about it now."  
  
"Okay," Sora said, sighing. "I hope Mimi comes to school, I need to talk to her."  
  
"Well, dont loook now but there she is," Tai said, pointing.   
  
Mimi was heading over to them, head down. She seemed incredibly sad.  
  
Tai sighed.  
  
Sora sighed.  
  
School, and life in general, completely, totally, without a doubt...sucked.  
  
Yolei was sitting in science, head resting in the palm of her hand, taking notes with the other. She gazed at the neat, slanted writing on the paper in front of her and turned to glance again at her cute-I mean, uh, smart, yeah thats it, smart!-science lab partner. Izzy Izumi.   
  
Izzy was bent down impossibly and needlessly close to his paper, nose grazing the blue lines lightly. His hair was lightly ruffled and the boy had an air of sadness about him. Yet, Izzy was dilligently writing down whatever the teacher was saying, in his legible up and down writing.   
  
Izzy was holding back tears.  
  
Yolei really did want to know what was wrong with Izzy, so she leaned over and spoke to him, for the first time since the dance yesterday. "Meet me by the gym next passing period." When Izzy looked up at Yolei curiously, she was already re-concentrated on taking notes.  
  
Izzy and Yolei were at the back door of the gym, their shadows outlined by the sun, their hair blowing wildly about in the wind. "What are we doing here?" Izzy asked, sullenly.  
  
"Why the hell should I know?" Yolei responded plaintively, stuffing her hands in her pockets and heading off of school campus casually, Izzy right behind her. He caught up to her.  
  
"I guess I dont either," he admitted boredly. "But I propose we for a new theory: Where are we going to go while we cut?"  
  
Yolei smiled; relieved Izzy had understood. "Well, how the hell should I know? Youre the smartie pants" Yolei asked.  
  
"Cause." Izzy looked straight in front of her, barely keeping a straight face. "Youre smart too."  
  
"Intelligent, I'm intelligent," Yolei replied, smirking. "You dumbass."  
  
"Hey, its not my fault," Izzy shot back, but now had a goofy grin on his face. "I think its my, its my...."  
  
"Parent's fault," Yolei finished quietly. She looked at Izzy. He had his head down.   
  
"Yeah," Izzy said conversationally, but Yolei knew Izzy wanted to drop the subject, so she did it for him.  
  
"Lets wallow in self pity and root beer floats. At the Soda Jerk, my treat, Izumi." Yolei grinned as Izzy brightenined.  
  
"Yolei and the art of conversation," Izzy said thoughtfully, "I must say, though, it does have promise. 'How to be Antisocial,' by Yolei Inuoe. Chapter One: Converation sucks."  
  
"Shut up!" Yolei playfully pushed Izzy away, and they continued to walk to The Soda Jerk, the nearby soda-ice cream-pizza-burger-hangout place.  
  
Walking as if she had a distinct purpose, Kari Kamiya headed to the cafeteria for lunch, to join her ditxzy, head in the clouds 'friends.' She sat with them every day, had been since kindergarten.  
  
And she totally hated them.  
  
Kari was, in a snese, one of the most respected, popular, intelligent and pretty girls in the entire school.   
  
These girls were jealous of Kari, and whats more, they mde sure Kari knew it. But their hints were subtle. And kari found them easily, but they hurt every time.   
  
What was worse, they had all set their beady eyes on...TK Takaishi.  
  
Now, Kari would kill and fight and lose everything she had-just as long as she could be with TK. He was her comnfort, security, savior, angel...and possibly the greatest friend she had ever know, and was yet to know.  
  
Thre was no way she was gonna lose him to a bunch of snobby whores. No way in hell would Kari ever let that happen.  
  
And she only hoped TK felt the same.  
  
She was afraid he didnt.  
  
Kari bit her lip as she slid in between Apple and Trudie; Apple was a skinny but popular cheerleader, and Trudie was a fai skinned girl on the volleyball team, like Kari herself, only Kari was captain. Trudie was the youngest of them all: Tanya, Marche, Thomasina, Carmella, Apple, Sasha and Kari. They were all in yearbook, and most were also in Honor Society, Volleyball Team, basketball team or cheerleading, which was the only thing Kari chose not to get involved in. Kari sat, chewing and sipping slowly, gathering bits of gossip from her so-called friends.  
  
{Sorry, I have to put all those girls in cause they play a bigger part later}  
  
"So, I saw this total hottie at the dance-" Marche said pointedly, adjusting her cheerleader sweater.  
  
"Yeah, the weird hair dude-" continued Apple, running a brush through her hair.  
  
"Yes, but then he was SUCH a cutie!" Thomasina pointed out.  
  
"Yes, quite cute indeed," Marche amended and all the girls giggled wildly. Marche, THomasina and APple continued their conversation on this cutie, who Kari could tell was Davis, from the girls' viveid descriptions.   
  
Tanya was shooting suggesive looks TK's way. TK was seated with all his b ball buddies-Kurt, Jason, Roman, Ronny and Oscar, who were the schools best b ball players-and was engrossed in tehir conversation almost totally. ASide from the smiles he sent lovingly in Kari's direction, of course. Whish Kari totally accepted.  
  
Carmella was the only girl actually eating, and Carmella was their clique's newest member, and had no idea of the tension between Kari and the other girls. Caarmella was the only girl out of her group that Kari really thought of as a friend. Sasha was applying makeup and chatting up some guy the nextt able over. Kari looked over her overdone friends and sighed aimlessly. She stood up and dumped her food, heading over to the Meeting Room, hoping no one was in there. It was best to drown in one's own sorrow alone.  
  
Tai, at that particualr moment, was not aware of his sister's troubles. Instead he was walking around the huge campus, passing the parking lot a number of times, before he bumped in to Sora. Sora smiled wekaly at him. "Was' wrong?" Tai asked drowsily, because he had gone through a period of boring history lectures.  
  
"Mimi," Sora replied sadly, and took Tai's hand lightly, burying her face in his shoulder. "Her life sucks, Tai. You wont believe why she did that to Matt."  
  
"I wont believ anything girls say other girls do," Tai replied, patting Sora's back with his free hand. "Hmm, thats a nice little car over there."  
  
"What?!" Sora was startled out of Tai's shoulder. "Isnt that your cousins?"  
  
"That would be SO completely true," Tai answered devilishly. "See, he dropped it off earlier cause he was goin out of town. Its mine for about 2 weeks."  
  
"Tyteness," Sora remarked. "Lets cut. I think I need to."  
  
"Take shit offa your mind, will do," Tai answered, dragging Sora to the shiny, bright red, brand new  
  
Boxter S.  
  
{YEEEEEAH BABY!! Thas mah car! (I wish) Whooo! ANYWAY...}  
  
-------------------------------  
  
My True Story Rep for this fic DOES leave on, EXCEPT EXCEPT-only one couple out of the two that cut actually did cut. So anyway, if you havent heard yet...theres a mini contest involved with this here fic.  
  
Okay. So, you all know this is an amazingly true story, and, if youre sharp, you know that I must play a part here. So, my question is-Which Digidestined (altho they arent really digidestined in my fic) am I? If I'm a girl, then everythings fine, right. BUT, I might actually be a guy. That would then mean all they girls in my fic are actually portraying my guy buddies, and all the guy 'digidestined' instantly become my real female friendsies. Okay? There, thats all set.  
  
NOW, next, you have to guess who I am, of course. BUT, you have to review every part of this fic I post up on ff.net, and in the last part (which might be part 7 or part 12-I havent decided how long each part will be yet), you can review and tell me exactly who I am! If youre the first reviewr to guess RIGHT, then yay, you win!  
  
AND, I will write you a fic-BUT! I write Taiora, Mimato, Takari and Izzy/Yolei, and I dont really write hentai. Sorry about that. But, according to some people here on ff.net, I'm actually a spiffy little romance author and have some good stories posted up here. Go read some! Anway, I can write it for your site only, or just post it up here on ff.net.  
  
All righty then, thats it. So, pay attention to da story (read my profile for hints about me), and enjoy!  
  
Her Most Confused Dragon and Cody Hida lover,  
  
dragonarielle  
----------------------------  



End file.
